Gears Of War: Delta Psi
by KatrinaSebastian
Summary: Takes place after GoW 2. Thinking this might be what's in store for GoW 3. Delta meets Psi squad, and are now forced to team with them to defeat the Locust Horde. BairdxOC. Rated M for violence, gore and smut. R&R please.
1. New Comrades

Chapter 1: New Comrades

Delta was finally home. Well, what would be their new home. The Locust were defeated; Jacinto was destroyed and now, all members of Delta were trying to get on with their lives. They were in the process of rebuilding humanity, constructing homes, hospitals, trying to get some of the old jobs back into their new home. Delta was more than just a squad; they were brothers. They were all that each other had.

"How much longer until we're done, Marcus?" Dom asked as he helped his friend load up scrap metal into the back of the truck.

"Hopefully another hour. How you holding up?"

"I'll manage. I still think of Maria, but I'm gonna have to try and move on."

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Woo, baby! We're almost done, thanks to the Cole Train baby!" a voice boomed as both Dom and Marcus turned to see Cole walking up with pieces of junk in his arms.

"Ugh, not now Cole! We've been doing this shit since four in the morning. Save it for later!" Baird grumbled as he carried his last pile before sitting down on the side of the curb. His blonde hair clung to his forehead, and he ran his calloused fingers through his spiked strands to keep them off his goggles and face.

"Just stop your bitching, Baird! We're almost done here so suck it up and let's finish it." Dom replied as he looked down at his blonde haired comrade.

"Bite me, Dom. I'm not in the mood for your shit." he replied darkly as he rested his head on top of his knees.

Baird hadn't told anyone, but his mind wasn't in the right place. Not that it ever is, but his mind wandered to his past. His childhood. He was just a blonde haired little boy with his father's goggles, playing outside. He had a childhood sweetheart named Jamie Anderson. She was the red haired little girl who lived next door to him. Him and Jamie were always joined at the hip, always playing in the backyard. His mind always replayed one special event. Him and Jamie's first kiss when they were only children.

"Baird? Baird!" Cole yelled as he shook his friend from his daydream.

"Huh?"

"We're done, baby! Hoffman needs us at HQ now." Cole yelled as he helped Baird off the ground and to the truck.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus was driving the truck, Dom was in the passenger's seat, both Cole and Baird were in the back seat relaxing. HQ had something planned for Delta squad, but nobody knew what. Baird leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes from the sudden pain seeping from his headache. His headache plus the images of Jamie flowing into his mind was driving him mad. He never told her that he loved her long before Emergence Day. It haunted him since that day, he wished he could go back in time and tell her he loved her. He still does, even if she had disappeared and recently been found by Psi squad a few weeks ago.

"Damnit, Baird! Wake the fuck up!" Dom yelled as he smacked him in the head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Wake up, Baird! Hoffman's waiting for us!" Marcus growled as he opened the door and hopped out of the truck.

Baird grumbled to himself as he got out of the truck, and stood in line with the rest of Delta, standing in front of Colonel Victor Hoffman.

"Delta, we have found Psi squad twenty miles from the base. They went missing a couple of weeks ago, and were recently discovered by Echo squad." he announced as he looked at each member of delta squad.

"That's great, but what the hell does this have to do with us?" Marcus asked as he shifted his feet to help keep his balance.

"well, Fenix, since our squads are so few in numbers, we're going to team you up with Psi squad. Now, they recently rescued a young woman from a Locust camp, so do behave boys." Hoffman answered as four figures walked up to stand next to Hoffman.

It took Delta a second to realize that Psi squad was a squad of women. Three of the girls were in COG uniform, lancers hanging behind them. But the fourth girl caught Baird in a state of shock and disbelief.

"Woo, baby! Chicks! These are chicks, baby!"

"Oh, shit. You can't be serious, Hoffman." Marcus grumbled as he dragged his hand down his face.

"I'm as serious as a soldier's grave, Fenix! You will be teaming with Psi squad, regardless that they're women." Hoffman answered, knowing that these two squads would bump heads.

"Bitchin', man. This is awesome. What do you think, Baird? Baird?" Dom asked as he looked at the blonde haired soldier.

Baird looked at the young woman who was in a torn, pale white gown tat hung from her shoulders barely keeping her warm. He noticed the red hair, bluish-green eyes, freckled face. He was staring at his childhood sweetheart.

"Jamie." Baird breathed.


	2. Author's Note

_Authors Note: _

_Alright peeps. This is the run down for Gears of War: Delta Psi, there WILL be an update. I apologize to the readers and fans because I've been busy with school and work and whatnot. So please do be patient, because there WILL be an update for this story within the next few weeks. I want to say the next week ot so. So do check on the story regularly within the next week because there is going to be another chapter. I know it's been a year since I posted it, and I apologize. _

_Expect the update soon. Thanks guys! - Allie :D_


	3. Meeting

_Author's Note: Ok, peeps. So, here's the second chapter of Delta-Psi. I know I promised to get this updated as soon as I can, and I intend to have it updated as much as I can. I know it doesn't look like it's much, but I really worked hard to get back into the Gears of War franchise. After reading so much fanfiction and other sites about it, I had the inspiration to get back into writing it again. So please bear with me as I try to get as many chapters into this week alone. With school and work and other personal things going on, I will do my best as an author on here to update this and give you readers the privilege to read more of this story. So thank you so much for the reviews, and for getting me back into the Gears of War franchise. – Allie! :D _

XXXXX

Chapter 2: Meeting

Her ghostly green eyes looked up from the ground and set them onto the blonde haired soldier before her. She noticed the blue goggles on his forehead, and she made a small sad smile, remembering the small blonde haired boy who lived next door to her.

"Damon ..." she whispered quietly as she looked at him with sad ghostly eyes. She tried to take a few steps toward him, but she stayed still for she felt dizzy, her vision blurring for a moment.

"Easy, Jamie. Just take it slow." a blonde haired girl replied as she helped the young unhealthy girl stay still. She looked at Delta, blonde hair down to her jaw line, pale blue eyes looking agitated, tanned skin covered with small scars and abrasions.

"Becca, let her go. She needs to walk on her own." a dark skinned girl replied as the blonde girl looked at her comrade.

"Laquisha, come on, she needs medical attention. This is bullshit that she's walking like this."

"Oh, will you relax, Beck? Don't get your panties up in a knot. The girl's been holding out on her own now for the past few days. I'm sure she can handle a little longer til we get settled in."

"Fuck you, Laquisha! The girl can barely stand, let alone walk by herself." Becca argued as she took her hands off Jamie's arms.

"Bite me, bitch!"

"Knock it off, both of you! This is not the time or place for this shit!" the third female soldier barked as she glared at the other two.

"Damnit, Vanessa! You and I both know that she needs to rest!" Becca yelled.

"I know, but Becca, let her do things on her own. Besides, you're not her doctor!" Vanessa countered as she flipped her long brown pony tail out of her pale white face.

"I'm certified as a medic!"

"But not as a doctor. Girl, you can be a stupid bitch sometimes, you know that right?" Vanessa asked as she was getting annoyed with Becca.

"Bitch, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Bring it, Becca! I'll chainsaw your ass!" Vanessa yelled as she and Becca stepped closer to one another, only to have Laquisha put herself between them. She, of all people, hated it when they fought one another. They seemed to never get along with one another all the time, but they made a great team.

"If anyone is going to be doing any chain sawing here, it's gonna be me!" Laquisha yelled as she held the other two girls back by their shoulders.

"Oh, fuck you!" Becca and Vanessa screamed as they tried to get at one another while being restrained by Laquisha.

Jamie hadn't seen him since Emergence Day, and that was over sixteen years ago. She was only seventeen and he was twenty. She really missed him, knowing how he got into trouble all the time since they were in school. High school was the worst for him, only because he was forced to join the COG after being in so many fights. She knew he was a man of action and not words. She slowly walked toward Baird, her bare feet desperately staggering to help keep her balance. She wrapped her arms around her, trying to keep warm even though it was cool. Jamie tripped over a broken brick, almost losing her balance until she fell into something strong and warm. Baird had caught her, his arms wrapped around her body, holding her tightly to him. It was as if he was afraid she would about to disappear. For a man that doesn't show any emotion but sarcasm, he showed a deep and powerful emotion towards her. Of all people he had ever encountered in his life, Jamie was the only person who could keep him calm and somewhat happy.

"Jamie … Jamie, look at me. Damnit, girl, look at me!" Baird yelled as he tilted her face up to meet her eyes.

She looked into his blue orbs, her eyes glistening with newly formed tears. Her hair was matted, even though it was normally straight, she was covered with blood and dirt. She had scrapes, cuts, scratches, bruises, a few open wounds. Her clothing was torn, almost as if it was hanging by a thread, and not only was she thin, but she was also pale. She shook violently, holding onto his chest plate tightly.

"Come on, Jamie. You gotta recognize me. It's me, Baird. You know me. Damon." Baird whispered the last word to her and watched her eyes widen, the name registering into her mind.

"Damon …" Jamie whispered as she lightly brushed her fingertips against his cheek. He smiled slightly down at her, and scooped her up into his arms, one under her knees and the other around her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head down on his armor-plated shoulder.

"Nobody's gonna hurt you, girlie." Baird whispered as he tightened his hold on her.

"Am … I … home?" Jamie asked, her head buried into his chest.

"Yeah, you're home. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Baird answered as he carried her into the building that was set up as a temporary hospital.

She needed medical attention and fast, her wounds weren't life threatening but they were starting to look infected. She hadn't caught rust lung, which was a good sign. The girl always had a strong immune system, according to her medical records when she last went to the doctor.

"Marcus, who's that Baird's got in his arms?" Dom asked, looking at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Must be someone he knows."

"Nah, baby. That's Jamie Michaelson, you know, Colonel Taylor Andrew Michaelson's daughter? He served with you guys during the Pendulum Wars before he retired. Poor girl lost him and her mother during E-Day. But every time someone says her last name, man, they give her the most respect out of anyone around here, even more than Hoffman." Cole replied, watching his friend take his girl to the hospital.

"So, what? Is she is girl that he randomly hooked up with?" Marcus asked, glaring at his comrade then at the other soldiers walking their way.

"You kiddin' me, right? That's his childhood sweetheart, Marcus. That's the girl he would've married if this bullshit didn't happen. But don't say I told you, or he'll have my head on a wall." Cole laughed, trying not to cry about this.

"Well, I'll be damned. Jamie actually knows blondie." Vanessa said as she watched Baird carry Jamie to the closest building in front of them.

"This is going to be fun. So you're Psi squad, huh?" Dom asked as he watched the other three female soldiers walked up to Delta squad.

"Yup. Sergeant Vanessa Stanson. Friends call me V." Vanessa replied as she shook Marcus' hand with a strong grip.

"Private Becca Richards, but you guys call me Beck or Doc. Either way, I don't care." Becca introduced herself as she and Dom looked at one another, her jaw almost closed in a tight lock. It was as if she didn't him, and Dom didn't like her.

"That makes two of us." Dom said under his breath, staring down at Becca. He always loved a good challenge, even from another soldier of the COG.

"Oh, well. Private Laquisha DuCoi. Y'all can call me the "Rugby Rougher Bitch"!" Laquisha yelled as she pumped up her lancer in the air, almost as if she were ready for war at that second.

"Finally, we got a girl who can kick some ass! Woo, baby! This is definitely gonna be fun!" Cole yelled as he and Laqushia high fived one another.

"Ah, shit. Don't tell me …"

"She used to play Rugby Rougher. Yeah , she was the top of the food chain. So she and Cole are almost the same. Ugh, not really wanting to know. Anyway, we got sent here to help you guys, whether you want it or not that's your call. So, what now?" Vanessa cut in, looking at Marcus with a serious look in the face.

"Fine by me. We could use all the help we can get."

"Good, now we got that settle, let's get started on the next mission." Vanessa replied as she, along with Psi squad and Delta squad walked into the temporary hospital.

XXXXX

_Update: I thought I would add in some more stuff to the chapter. I know i got a few reviews saying that it was a bit short, so I thought I add in more between Baird and Jamie as well as some background info about her. Not too much to spoil it, but enough for you guys to get a picture of his. I had to add in more to Psi squad and Delta squad meeting up as well as Psi squad's little quarrels. You gotta have some form of entertainment in here. _

_Author's Note: Well, what do you guys think? It's not bad, but still trying to get my head wrapped around the Gears of War things again. It's been a while since I actually wrote stuff for this story. BTW – Rugby Rougher isn't what it sounds like. It's more along the lines of a street fighting ball game with the ability to use roller blades on the streets and brick walls. Well just an idea as to how it works. I'm not sure if it's an actual sport or not, but this is my made up thing. So, thank you guys again. Get ready for the next update soon. :D _


	4. Hospital Visit

_Author's Note: Ok, guys. I know it's been a few weeks since I updated the story. School and work are really killing me. But as I said earlier, I will try to update as much as possible. Within the next few days, I can try to update for you all. But I can't make any guarantees since I've got a lot of work to catch up on. Well, here's a little bit more of Baird and Jamie. Enjoy_

XXXXX

Baird had been sitting in the chair outside the waiting room for three and a half hours, waiting for Jamie to come out. He was slumped over, his head resting in his hands. He sighed heavily, and leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed in frustration, and he was in dire need of sleep. The man hadn't slept a decent amount of hours for about four days straight. He at least took off his chest plate and shoulder armor plates to ease himself a little more. He felt heavy from fatigue and from the war. It was pure hell, fighting the locust all these years. He actually believed that Jamie was dead just as everyone else was. But for some rational reason, he didn't believe that. He didn't believe that Jamie was dead at all. And here she was, alive and breathing. The feel of her in his arms was so real that he didn't want to wake up.

Cole sat down next to Baird without asking. The poor kid had no sleep, not even a decent three hours of sleep, and here he was sleeping in the chair. Cole knew how hard it had been on Baird, especially with the war and thinking of Jamie constantly.

"Hey, baby! How ya doin'?" Cole asked as he lightly shook Baird awake, making him annoyed even more.

"Cole, what the fuck are doing? Are you trying to make me shoot your ass?" Baird grumbled as he opened his eyes, and stared at his friend with annoyed eyes.

"Oh, come on, man. Loosen up a little, would ya? You ain't gonna be able to see ya girl like that." Cole laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Thanks." Baird grumbled as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Corporal Baird? Lieutenant Michaelson is done with her operation. You can go see her, but I warn you that she may not be responsive because of the anesthesia." The nurse said as Baird stood up from his spot and walked down the hall to Jamie's room.

Baird opened the door to her room, and sighed heavily as he saw her petite form lying on the cot. A wire of morphine ran into her left arm, and a wire of blood running into her left hand. Her IV needle was in her right hand, the one that she clutched her goggles and dog tags to her chest. He walked over to her bedside, and laid his hand on top of her forehead, careful not to jostle her too much with her bandages and lightly brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Jamie …" Baird whispered as he carefully moved his hand down to her shoulder, and lightly shook the girl.

Jamie's eyes fluttered open, slowly waking up to her surroundings. The room wasn't the greatest, and but it was still able to keep her away from the other patients with rust lung. She was very lucky that she didn't contract the disease. She always had a good immune system. The anesthesia was still kicked in her body, and she slowly turned her head to look at Baird with a small smile. Her light red hair was sprayed out on the pillow, a halo forming over her head. She had a bandage on her forehead close to her hairline; a bandage keeping her IV needle in her right hand; bandages wrapped around both her forearms, shins, ankles, her left foot, and one large bandage on her cheek.

"Hi."

"Hey. You look like shit."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jamie asked as she smiled at him, her eyes glazed over with the anesthesia still working through her.

"How do you feel?"

"Loopy. I think they gave me too much anesthesia."

"Figures. Does anything bother you?" Baird asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb any of the wires going into her.

"Just my hand. Nothing else really. I think the morphine is doing its job." Jamie said as she laid her hand on top of his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I missed you, Damon."

"I miss you too, squirt. You gave me a scare for a minute when I brought you in."

"Hey, you know me. I usually can take out whatever is dished out. You should know that by now." Jamie joked as she tried to sit up, but Baird wouldn't allow it. He gently pressed both hands on her shoulders, keeping her down.

"You stay down, squirt. You don't need to make yourself anymore worse."

"I honestly don't think that I can get anymore worse."

"Jamie. You need to rest. They say you're going back in the field as soon as possible. So, just stay in this bed, okay?" Baird sternly said as he took his hands off her shoulders, and went to get up from the bed.

A hand shot out and caught his forearm as Baird turned around to see Jamie. Her eyes were slightly glassy, her cheeks a bit flushed, her breath heavy and short. She didn't want him to leave; she didn't have to say it in words for him to figure it out.

"Stay … please …" Jamie said quietly as she looked at Baird sadly.

How could he not obey her? Sure, he was an arrogant asshole, but how could be deny not being with her? She was the reason why he kept looking for her secretly. Only Cole knew that he was looking for the girl, and he would kill him if he ever told anyone. Baird took off the rest of his armor, and laid it down on the floor. He untied his boots, and tossed them on the dirty tiled floor. He was only in a pair of COG issued pants and shirt, not really caring what he had on. He laid down next to Jamie, carefully maneuvering the wires so they wouldn't get tangled up in them. Baird was on his back while Jamie moved onto her side, being extremely careful about her I.V. and blood wires.

"You know I only do this for you, right, squirt?" Baird asked as he watched Jamie snuggle closer to him.

"Yeah, I know. Is it alright if I take a nap?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't drool all over me." Baird sneered but in a joking matter as Jamie nudged him in the ribs.

"Hey, just kidding."

"I know, smartass." Jamie answered as she felt at ease for a moment.

She laid her head down on his chest, and closed her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. Her left arm wrapped around his abdomen, and she stayed where she was. She felt warm and safe next to Baird, and for once, he didn't mind the close comfort of another human being. Especially Jamie, he wouldn't mind taking a nap with her, even if it was for a little fifteen minute nap before he went onto his next mission.


End file.
